


lost my senses (i'm defenseless)

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Superpowers, Supervillains, and causes shit, god what even is this does it even make sense, he does bad things to bad people, he's such an idiot though, i couldve done better, louis really isnt evil, thank you anon for this im sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are so infuriating, you know that?" Golden Orchid says, frowning. "Why do you do half of the things you do?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis just smirks and shrugs. He seems to do that a lot around him. "S'fun. Gets your attention. Gives me a rush. A thrill."</i></p><p> </p><p>-the one where louis's a technology genius who uses his powers for bad instead of good and somehow doesn't know his enemy is also his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost my senses (i'm defenseless)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is possibly the worst thing i've ever written but. here it is. superhero!harry and supervillain!louis. 
> 
> id like to make a personal apology to the anon who asked for a drabble and i spent almost a month on this. im trash. 
> 
> "prompt: harry and louis live together, they like each other but they're too scared to tell each other but oh no a twist: harry is a superhero and louis is a super villain"
> 
> this is kind of that. whoops.
> 
>  
> 
> [louis's costume](https://instagram.com/p/2ZWWzgHa9T/?taken-by=hewasmyqueen)
> 
> thank you eva hewasmyqueen for the fanart:)

The thing is, living with your soul-mate was hard. What was even harder, Louis's found, was living with your soul-mate whilst not actually  _telling_  them that you're kind of sort of in love with them and have been for almost five years, now.

 

"Harry, 'ave you seen my other shoe?" He asks, pulling on his hoodie and grabbing his bag from the side of his bed. Harry leans against his door frame with an apple in his hand, nodding towards a pile of laundry on Louis's floor. "Check under there." 

 

Louis sighs and digs through the clothes, smiling when he finds his shoe at the bottom. He puts it on quickly and grabs his phone off his desk before looking back up at Harry. "How'd you know it was there?" Harry just shrugs and takes a bite of his apple, turning around and retreating back to his own bedroom without an answer. Louis rolls his eyes and smiles fondly, plugging his headphones in and shoving his phone in his back pocket. "I'm going to see Niall and El!" He yells, leaving his room and shutting his door. Harry mumbles back what he thinks is an "okay" and Louis turns his music up. He glances down the hall to make sure Harry's in his room before flicking his wrist and locking the door from the inside. 

 

He smirks, grabbing his skateboard from beside the front door and leaving. He locks it the same he did with his room door, going down the stairs and out onto the streets of London. He flips his skateboard and glances around before pulling up the touch pad and putting in the address of where he was meant to meet Niall and Eleanor. Smirking as blinks, he puts it on the ground and steps on it, pushing his foot off the ground and grinning as it starts racing down the street on it's own. 

 

It slows down once he gets to the building, coming to a halt at the front of it. Louis steps off and picks it up, shutting it down and looking up in front of him. The entire building was empty and has been that way since as long as Louis could remember. Him and Niall used to convince Harry, Liam and Eleanor that was haunted, Louis using his telekinesis to make it even more convincing. Liam and Harry would run out of the building while Eleanor looked around the corner, finding Louis and Niall laughing at Louis moving around a table lamp. 

 

Her and Niall were the only two that know about his powers besides his family, only because they both had powers as their own. Niall could persuade anyone to do anything for him, as well as make himself invisible. Eleanor was able to manipulate time and duplicate the powers of anyone around her, which Louis thought was the best of all three of them.

 

Louis was given telekinesis and electrokinesis, then after a couple of years he learned that he had a way with technology as well, coming up with different gadgets and hacking systems that the smartest minds he knew couldn't hack. When he was eighteen, he hacked the website of his favorite band and got him and his friends backstage passes for free by using the email of their management team. When he was twenty, he hacked into his Uni's system and changed all of his grades to straight As. Well, almost. He gave himself a B in Maths so it was somewhat believable.

 

At twenty two, he hacked into England's government system and found things out that he's sure no one is supposed to know. It's definitely safe to say that aliens are one hundred percent real and the entire world is trying to hide it. 

 

It was only at twenty three that he realized exactly  _what_  he could use his abilities for. Yeah, he could be good all the time and do absolutely nothing but save people. A superhero, if you would. But then he realized that he wasn't a completely Good Person, that he liked adding a bit of mischief and mayhem into everything he did. He wouldn't exactly describe himself as a super villain. More like, the lesser of two evils. Which maybe, yeah, evil is probably the word to use if you take a look at how many people he's either hurt or killed within the past four months. Hint, it was a lot.

 

He pushes aside the sheet of wood meant to keep people out, sliding his way through. He flicks his wrist with ease, the lights turning on instantly. He looks towards the middle of the room, letting out a sigh and tossing both his bag and skateboard onto the ground. "I know you're both here," He says, pointing towards the center of the room and smirking when both their phones start going off at the highest volume. Both Eleanor and Niall appear in the middle of the room, covering their ears until Eleanor shuts both of their phones off. 

 

"Oi, don't be a dick Tommo," Niall mumbles, shoving his phone in his bag and standing up. Louis rolls his eyes and picks his bag back up, turning around and quickly moving the furniture to block the door's entrance. "Show off." Louis laughs and flips him off, leading him and Eleanor down the hallway and to the elevator. 

 

"Piss off, Ireland," Louis tells him, putting the pass code into the keypad and stepping inside with both of them.

 

" _Commander_  Ireland," Niall protests, Louis just scoffs while Eleanor rolls her eyes beside him. "What? It's a perfectly acceptable name."

 

"Yeah, because we wouldn't let you use  _Captain_  Ireland. Do you want us to get sued by Marvel?" Louis asks sarcastically, stepping out the elevator when it gets to the bottom floor and tossing his bag to the side. Niall mumbles something he can't quite make out, so he chooses to ignore it. He flicks his wrist again, all of the lights and computers coming on all in one go. He grins, sitting at station and turning on the controls. "Right then Nialler, what are we up to today?"

 

Niall sits at his station and pulls the screen up, tapping at it. "You've still gotta finish rewriting the system, Lou," He says. Louis sighs and leans back in his seat. 

 

"Yeah, but like, I need to do something to get that hero's attention," He mutters, sitting up. "When was the last time I kidnapped someone? What's the Prime Minister up to? He's a right dick anyways. I could off him." Eleanor clears her throat from behind him and he turns around, frowning. "No one likes him."

 

"You can't just kill someone just because you want Golden Boy's attention," She scolds, tossing him one of his remotes. He catches it and narrows his eyes at her. 

 

"First of all, don't throw my things. They're  _expensive,_ " He says, looking down at the remote and setting it on his desk. Sure, he didn't exactly pay for anything inhere, but he spent a lot of  _time_  robbing all of those banks and he really didn't want to go and do it again. Which was lie, because he'd definitely do it all again and then some, but that's besides the point right now. "And secondly, it's Golden  _Orchid,"_  He corrects, putting emphasis on the last part of it.

 

Golden Orchid was honestly unlike anything Louis had ever seen before. Louis assumed he could control nature, considering that the last time they came face to face with each other, he made it rain and one of Louis's weapons stopped working. That's when he started making sure they were all waterproof. 

 

His shoes were a shimmery gold color, which is where Louis assumes he got the  _Golden_  part of his name. His suit was a light purple with a light green belt around his waist that Louis's never really seen him use. He's not sure if it serves a purpose like his own or if it was just there to be there. Kind of like the shoes. 

 

His hair was always in a bun when he saw him and his face was covered by a mask, but Louis could still see how  _green_  his eyes were. He was tall, as well, and from what Louis could see outlined in his suit, well, he was  _very_  well endowed. Louis can't tell if he wants to kill him or let him fuck him against a wall. Maybe a mix of both. Maybe he can get him and Harry into a threesome. 

She rolls her eyes and hands him another one of his gadgets from off the table, grabbing one of her own and aiming it at one of the computers. Louis frowns and holds his hand out, pulling it from out of her hand and into his own. "There's a room for that," He says, pointing off to the side. She shrugs and grabs another one, heading off into the training room while Niall and Louis focused back on their computers. Louis stares blankly at his screens before getting up and putting his weapons back on the table. "M'gonna go put my suit on. Make sure El doesn't break anything."

 

"You want me to get in the way of her and one of her fucking laser shooters?" Niall asks, raising an eyebrow. Louis shrugs and heads towards the back, coming back out five minutes later with his suit on. He adjusts his belt and plays at the spandex around his dick, rolling his eyes. 

 

The spandex part was kind of really fucking annoying, but the suit itself was pretty sick and it's probably the best thing he's ever made. Not to pat himself on the back or anything but, well, that's exactly what he was doing. Can you really blame him? 

 

It was all black, is first thing. Then it had blue and red wires stiched into it with lights that only turned on when he commanded for them to. The thing with the wires was, it controlled the suit itself and most of it's movements. Let's say Louis found himself in a fight with someone. All he had to do was hit a button on his wrist, or snap his fingers if his wrist was inaccessible, and the suit would automatically search it's system for fighting techniques and skills. It adapted on it's own with only slight adjustments from Louis here or there. 

 

He had glasses to go with it as well, ones he added not to long ago after he learned that one of Golden Orchid's abilities included X-Ray vision. Where Eleanor can duplicate other's abilities, Louis couldn't, so he had to do the next best thing and design tools to help give him a better advantage. He's never had to  _fight_  Golden Orchid before, he really doesn't want to, but it's not like it's something he hasn't come across with others. Not to mention, he's only ever lost  _once_ , but that was only because he brought Niall with him instead of Eleanor and the entire thing had been a disaster. 

 

"You never told me. What's the Prime Minister doing? Think David Cameron fancies a visit?" Louis smirks. 

 

"There's a ball thing tonight that Cameron's going to. Beckham's gonna be there," Niall says, tapping around on his screen. Louis sighs dramatically, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Can I kidnap him instead? Fuck Cameron. I want Beckham to fuck me," Louis mumbles that last part. At least he thinks he does, but by the sound of Niall's gagging, he might not have done a well enough job. Oh well. "Do I have to wear a fancy suit now? I hate wearing those over this, honestly. Pain in the arse."

 

"I can get someone to put you on the list. What name?"

 

Louis shrugs. "Use my middle name. William sounds posh enough for that, eh? Use Eleanor's last name. She's coming with." Niall nods and grabs one of the phones, leaving the room and making a call. Louis sits back at his station and taps around the screen. He sits back and bites his lip, wondering if it would be pathetic if he just...

 

He taps a few buttons and a screen pops up with a view of Harry's room, showing the younger boy sat at his desk with his school books. Louis glances around to make sure Niall and Eleanor weren't anywhere near. God knows he would never hear the end of this. There were perks to knowing how to install undetectable cameras in different places. He already said he didn't use his powers for good. 

 

He sets the screen to the side and opens another, typing quickly into the computer and flicking his fingers over so the cup of water in Harry's desk falls on to his lap. He smirks when Harry swears and stands up, pulling his tshirt and jeans off. And, well, if Harry  _happens_  to have gone commando then  _really_  it's just a coincidence. It was a reward for having not gone through the measures of hacking Harry's phone to see if the younger lad had any nudes on there. He could totally check if he wanted, but he thinks this right here will suffice. 

 

"Tommo," Louis quickly hides the screen and turns around, seeing Niall come back into the room with the phone broken in half. "Got you on the list. Girl I was speaking to was quite nice. Reckon I can get her number after all this is over?"

 

Louis chuckles and waves him off, turning back to his screens and placing his hand on the sensor and shutting it down and standing up. "Maybe. You've kind of got a thing for that." Niall smirks and sits back at his station as Eleanor comes out of the training room and drops her weapon back on the table with the others. He glances at her and nods towards the back. "Suit on. We've got a party to attend, love," He says with a smile, pulling his hoodie on over his suit. He doesn't think he owns a proper suit and tie, or if he does then he barely ever wears it. He'll figure it out.

 

* * *

He has Eleanor's arm linked in his as they walk into the ballroom, security having found their names on the list easily. Turns out, Louis does in fact own a suit and tie. To which Harry happily reminded him and then continuously questioned  _why_  he needed the suit in the first place. Louis kept it vague and told him it was a work thing, which began another round of twenty questions before Louis blew the lights out and snuck away while Harry went to go see what was going on. 

 

"Do you see him?" Louis asks, glancing around the room. Eleanor shakes her head, doing the same. 

 

"Split up?" She asks and Louis nods, unlinking his arm from hers and walking in the opposite direction. Louis makes sure to keep an eye out for Golden Orchid, as well, since he was the entire reason Louis was here in the first place. Sure, it was always fun to kidnap the Prime Minister, or maybe of the Royal Family members when he was feeling  _really_  risky, but really he could've just hacked into the government's system and leaked about every secret he could find. Which could have possible started a riot. Maybe tomorrow. He'll add that to his list of things to do within the next month.

 

Louis makes his way up the stairs, standing at the balcony and overlooking the ballroom. He grabs a glass of wine when it's offered to him, pulling his glasses out of his pocket and sliding them on. Pressing a button on the side of them, he glances around the room, smirking when he sees the Prime Minister in the corner of the room. He makes his way back down, grabbing Eleanor's arm when he reaches her and pulling her in the direction of the Prime Minister. 

 

"I'm gonna turn out the lights. You pause everything and grab him," He orders. "I'll meet you in the back with Niall." She nods and continues walking as he stops. He sighs and glances around, quickly snapping his fingers in the direction of the chandelier in the middle of the room. The room goes dark and he clicks the button on his glasses again, turning the night vision on and making his way out of the building before Eleanor gets a chance to pause time in the building. 

 

He rushes to the back where Niall's parked the van, getting in the back and sitting beside Niall. "Eleanor's got him. You get in the front and drive, I'll handle everything back here," He says and Niall complies, getting out the back and sliding into the driver's seat. Louis pulls off the tie and shrugs the suit off, running his hands through his hair and taking it out of it's quiff. 

 

The door opens a moment later, Eleanor pushing in the Prime Minister and shutting the doors behind her. "Do you know how hard this is to do in a dress?" She complains, tugging the dress off and tossing the heels in the corner, readjusting her suit. 

 

"Yet you've still managed," Louis mutters and Eleanor flips him off. He rolls his eyes and turns around, raising an eyebrow when he sees that Cameron's got tape around his mouth and wrists. "In my defense, I would have much rather kidnapped David Beckham. Except if I accidentally killed him, well, I'd never live it down, mate. Speaking of which," He turns to Eleanor. "I saw him in there. Didn't even get a chance to say hello. All thanks to the lesser David in the room." 

 

He glances at Cameron and sighs, flicking his finger and wincing when he hears the tape rip off. "Right- Sorry 'bout that, mate. Not really, but," He shrugs, turning back around and typing into the computer. "There we go. Gave Orchid a bit of a hint. Here's to hoping he shows up, then. Might have to take more drastic measures if he doesn't."

 

"Did you turn the lights back on?" Eleanor asks, taping Cameron's mouth shut once he opens it to start speaking.

 

Louis blinks. "Shit," He mutters, pulling something up on the computer and holding his hand against it. Niall starts laughing from the front of the van and Louis hits the back of his seat. "Fuck off, Ireland," He yells, running a hand through his hair and turning around to face Eleanor and David again. "Right then. This is the plan. Me and her-" He gestures between himself and Eleanor. "Are not exactly the good guys. Him-" He points to the back of Niall's seat. "He's somewhere in between. And you-" He points back to David. "I  _really_  fucking hate you. So you might not want to try to piss me off."

 

The lights in the back of the van start flickering and Eleanor glances up at Louis quickly. "Might want to calm down a bit," She tells him. He sighs and sits back, running a hand through his hair and calming himself down. He tends to do that, sometimes. Getting himself too worked up over nothing. It would be fine if it didn't cause fuses to blow or the lights to go out, but he tends to forget that he can do that and it gets away from him. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now," He mumbles, emitting sparks from his finger tips to distract himself. He presses a finger tip to David's leg, smirking when it shocks him and laughing when Eleanor swats his fingers away. "It's harmless!"

 

"For now," She mumbles and Louis shrugs, doing it one more time and turning back around before Eleanor can do anything. He can hear her sigh in exasperation behind him and he just smirks, re-emitting the sparks from his fingertips and keeping himself entertained for the time being.

 

Eleanor's out of the van first once Niall stops, Louis pushing David out behind her and leading him inside of the building with Niall in tow. This was the thing, he could  _easily_ be one of the good guys and save everyone and all that, but he didn't  _want_ to. That required so much patience that he really didn't have. People pissed him off far too much and as soon as they did, that was the end of that. Eleanor's always scolded him for the way he handled things. His method was, if they're annoying then they're  _clearly_ wasting space and it's Louis's job to get rid of them. Or at least hurt them enough that they s _top_ being annoying.

 

He wasn't really a bad person. He would never hurt an innocent person just for the fun of it. All of that shit the villains do in movies, blowing up hospitals and schools, he didn't like that. Why did innocent people deserve to die when there's people who are racist and are just complete and utter assholes that, in Louis's opinion, don't deserve to be here. Like David Cameron. 

 

He shoves him down onto the chair and lets Eleanor tie him up, standing in front of him and putting his hands on his hips. "Glad that's sorted," Louis says, grinning and leaning against the wall behind him and flicking his wrist, turning the lights. "Fucking love doing that. Shall we have proper introductions, then?" Louis asks, looking towards Eleanor and Niall. Niall shrugs and Eleanor just sighs, crossing her arms. Louis takes that as a yes. "Him-" He says, pointing to Niall. "That's Ireland. He prefers Commander Ireland, but that's really fucking dumb and we refuse to call him that." 

 

"Fuck off," Niall complains and Louis flips him off. Professional. 

 

"Anyways, she-" He points to Eleanor. "Is Scarlett Hourglass. You've seen the Avengers, yeah? Course you have, who hasn't? Anyways, she's our Black Widow and she'll gladly kick your ass if you piss her off." Eleanor smiles and shrugs. "And me?" Louis stands straight and snaps, his suit lighting up with reds and blues. "Dark Lightning. Which, well," Louis flicks his fingers in the direction of one of the ceiling lights, the light sparking before it blows. David flinches and Louis smirks, crossing his arms. "Mate, you haven't even seen the half of it. Then-" He stops talking when all of the lights go out, flicking his wrist again and switching them on. "Did you have to do that in the middle of my speech?" He asks, giving Eleanor a pointed look.

 

She raises and eyebrow and uncrosses her arms, putting her hair up in a ponytail and tying her mask on. "That wasn't me," She says, narrowing her eyes and glancing around. Louis blink and walks away from David, putting his glasses on and flicking off the lights again. He turns the night vision on and turns the lights on his suit off, glancing around the room.

 

"Turned the lights out on me, then? That's not nice." Louis turns around and smirks when he sees Golden Orchid standing there with his arms crossed with Iron Arrow stood beside him. Louis turns the lights back on and turns the night vision off on his glasses. "S'been a while, hasn't it?" He asks.

 

Louis shrugs and steps forward. "A few weeks, maybe. Haven't you missed me? You're my better half, love." He hears Niall laugh behind him, while Iron Arrow tries not to let out a laugh. Louis's never really got on with Iron Arrow, really. Which is fair considering they both tried to kill each other once, but so have him and Golden Orchid and things are still lighthearted between them. Iron Arrow just seemed like a giant stick in the mud. 

 

"Was I meant to take that literally? I think I was," Golden Orchid replies, raising an eyebrow. Louis winks and presses a button on his suit again, turning the lights and wires back on. "Now, I'm not positive, but m'sure that you shouldn't be kidnapping the Prime Minister."

 

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things. Yet here I am," Louis tells, stepping closer. "I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing on my list." Louis doesn't typically hurt people he likes. Not on purpose, at least.

 

Golden Orchid shakes his head and chuckles. "S'not me, I'm worried about. I'm not intimidated by you."

 

"What, why not?" Louis was very intimidating. Hell, he had the Prime Minister shaking in his chair. His kill count is higher than he could've ever imagined and there's practically  _nothing_ he can't program or create. He should be one of the most intimidating people on the planet, honestly. He could probably kill everyone in the room with the snap of his fingers, if he really wanted. Except he wouldn't do that. For now, at least. It sometimes happens accidentally. He's electrocuted Niall once.

 

"You're like, two feet tall, first of all," Golden Orchid says, smirking. Iron Arrow laughs at that one. Bastard.

 

Louis frowns and narrows his eyes. "I'm five nine."

 

"Centimeters, maybe."

 

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Louis ask, sparks flying from his finger tips. He sees Iron Arrow reach for his bow and he rolls his eyes. He could grab that from him right now if he wanted to. "I said I didn't want to hurt you."

 

Golden Orchid and shrugs, stepping closer and looking down at Louis. "Who said you'd hurt me?" Louis decides he has a point to prove, now. Hurting him in anyway was the last thing that Louis wanted to do, but he was going to sit here and say Louis wasn't intimidating, then Louis surely had to do something to change his mind.

 

He presses the blue button on his belt and smirks when his suit sparking. His smirk only widens when Golden orchid steps back from him, not expecting for Louis to have done what he did. "Not intimidating, eh?" Louis taunts, flicking his wrist forward and sending a spark in Golden Orchid's direction. Golden Orchid flashes a forcefield in front of him and shakes his head. Iron Arrow raises his bow and loads an arrow. Louis sighs and flicks his wrist, the bow and arrow flying to the far wall. That takes care of that.

 

"What happened to not wanting to hurt me?"

 

Louis shrugs. "According to you, I can't hurt you. So I think I have a bit of a point to prove," He says with a smirk, sending another spark towards him. Golden Orchid does the same as before and frowns.

 

"Fine- Listen," He says and Louis has a mischievous glint in his eye, standing straight and pressing the blue button on his belt once again. "Neither of us want to do this. Just let him go and I'll leave." Louis snorts. That wasn't exactly the plan he had in mind.

 

"Maybe I could tie you up instead," Louis teases, smirking. Eleanor and Niall both roll their eyes and sighs exhaustedly from behind him, to which he flips them both off. "In all seriousness, though, the answer's no." He raises an eyebrow, daring Golden Orchid to do or say something in response. He  _loved_  pissing people off just as much as he loved when people pissed him off. He loved pushing all of their buttons and taunting them to the point where their faces were read and they could barely keep their sentences together without screaming and yelling. As much as he loved telling people what to do, he loved it even more when people did the same to  _him_ , except he wouldn't tell Niall or Eleanor that.

 

"You are so infuriating, you know that?" Golden Orchid says, frowning. "Why do you do half of the things you do?"

 

Louis just smirks and shrugs. He seems to do that a lot around him. "S'fun. Gets your attention. Gives me a rush. A thrill."

 

"But if you were really evil you wouldn't care who you hurt." Louis's face falls.

 

"And who's to say I care?" He asks, quickly getting defensive. He hated hurting innocent people. They hadn't done anything to deserve it, so why should he hurt them? He can be evil without being heartless. Except the only people who know that are Niall and Eleanor. He refuses to let anyone else think that he had a soft side, even if he did. 

 

Golden Orchid crosses his arms. "You always go for politicians or shitty people who have done shitty things. Where you take things out of hand, you're really not a bad person, are you? A little misunderstood, maybe."

 

Louis stays quiet and narrows his eyes, the lights in the room beginning to flicker on and off. Niall and Eleanor look to each other with wide eyes, not sure what to do. "And what do you know about me, eh? Absolutely nothing," He says, his suit lighting with sparks and currents that everyone's sure didn't come from him flicking his wrist or pressing a button. Golden Orchid glances around the room and raises an eyebrow, looking back down at Louis. "Honestly, I mean- Misunderstood? That's what you're going for?" He asks, his voice tone irritated. He steps forward and the light above him blows out, jolt of electricity running through his fingers. 

 

"L-" Eleanor starts to say, but quickly stops herself and looks back at Niall again, panicking. 

 

"How am I misunderstood, then? Tell me how much you know about me, eh?" Louis challenges, taking another step in Golden Orchid's direction and sending a strike of electricity through the room. Eleanor and Niall both duck while Golden Orchid crosses his arms in front of him, creating a force field for him and Iron Arrow. Louis pauses and glances around the room, his eyes landing on the Prime Minister with wide eyes. "Shit," He mutters, calming down and looking over at Niall and Eleanor. They both glance between him and David, Niall biting his lip and Eleanor rolling her eyes. He may have accidentally electrocuted the Prime Minister. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I can't say that I'm upset that it happened, but it wasn't planned." 

 

"Did you just," Golden Orchid says, his voice panicked. Louis looks back at him, blinking quickly and taking a step back. " _Shit._  Why have you done that?!"

 

"You pissed me off! God- I wasn't even kidnapping him for my own enjoyment! I was trying to get your attention, then you just had to go and piss me off and- This is your fault. You've just helped me kill the Prime Minister. Some superhero you are, huh?" Louis exclaims, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He refuses to take full blame for this. 

 

"My attention?! You kidnapped someone because you wanted a date?!" 

 

Louis pauses. "Well when you put it that way, maybe it's a little extreme." Then again, he was all for dramatics. 

 

"Jesus Christ."

 

"Boys," Eleanor speaks up, walking towards them. Louis looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "As fun as it is watching the two of you bicker like an old married couple, we've kind of got an issue. And if you-" She points to Golden Orchid. "Aren't going to help get rid of him, then I'll happily show you out." She smiles sweetly and turns to face Louis again. Golden Orchid stays where he's stood, glancing at Iron Arrow and waiting until they were both faced away from him to flick his finger in their direction. Flower vines begin growing out of the ground behind them, wrapping around their ankles and wrists so they can't move.

 

Louis turns his head and glares at him. "What the  _fuck_ \- Ireland!" He yells, pulling his wrists and trying his hardest to electrocute them off. It doesn't work. "Get this the fuck off!" He yells again, his suit beginning to spark out of anger. It was in Niall's best interest not to be anywhere near Louis when he was at that level of anger, but he wasn't sure if it would be in his best interest to ignore Louis when he was giving him orders. They were all "equal" sure, but Louis called the shots and they all knew it.

 

Niall hurries and cuts the vines off of both Louis and Eleanor, stepping back when Louis turns around to confront Golden Orchid. There's a built up ball of energy in his palm, which quickly fades when he sees that Golden Orchid was no longer standing and there was instead, flower petals where he had stood. Louis frowns and glances around the room quickly, seeing that the bow and arrow had also been retrieved and narrowing his eyes. "Where did they go- What did he do that for?!"

 

Niall shrugs, which is clearly the wrong response as Louis's hands light up with energy again. Eleanor steps towards, only a moment to late before he raises his hand and throws it at a wall with as much force as he can.

 

There's a loud  _boom!_  sound, along with a gaping hole in the wall and a mess of debris on the ground. Louis stares at it, breathing hard and clenching his fists together. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, turning around and beginning to walk out. "I need to cool off. You two take care of him," He orders, running a hand through his hair and walking out of the building. 

 

* * *

 

He wakes up the next morning to Harry in the living room watching the news with his phone in front of him. Louis stands beside the sofa as Harry turns the volume up, biting his lip when he sees they're reporting on the Prime Minister having gone missing. 

 

"Sad, innit?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis and turning the tv back down. Louis shrugs and goes into the kitchen, coming back out a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal.

 

"He was a wanker, anyways," He replies. He avoids eye contact with Harry as he eats his cereal, keeping his eyes on the news. "A right dick."

 

"Doesn't mean he deserved that, though," Harry says, typing on his laptop. "No one really deserves to die-"

 

Louis chokes on his cereal, putting his spoon in the bowl and looking up at Harry. He raises an eyebrow after he composes himself and begins breathing normally again, setting his bowl in his lap. "What do you mean die? They just said he went missing," He says, trying to keep his voice as calm and collected as possible. Harry didn't know, right? There was no way Harry could know, Louis was always careful about these things. His family didn't know, either. At this point, he has his mum convinced that he has a sugar daddy because of all of the gifts that he's bought his sisters and Ernest. It's a better explanation than having to go in depth about how he's robbed possibly every bank in the city of London.

 

"I mean- That's probably what happened, right? People barely ever go missing and come back alive," Harry says and Louis lets out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Harry didn't know. Harry  _couldn't_  know. He'd hate him if he ever found out, probably. Harry was a peace keeper and Louis liked causing mischief. Needless to say, Harry wouldn't have a positive reaction if he ever found out what Louis really did for a living.

 

Harry had a tendency to always see the good in people, no matter what they had done. Louis would describe him as a hippie, really. He had all of these flowers and plants in his room and was such a big believer in peace and anti-violence. Which yes, that's nice and all, but it's just not realistic. No matter how hard people tried, there would be ward and violence and there was really nothing anyone could do about it. So really, Louis wasn't a bad person. He was a realistic person.

 

He's not entirely sure how him and Harry had actually come to be best friends. They were the complete opposite of one another and everyone always noticed. Harry was the quiet, laid back one while Louis was loud and obnoxious and made sure everyone knew when he entered the room. Louis played pranks on all of their teachers in school while Harry was the one to lecture him after he got caught. Harry seemed to enjoy the luxury of sleeping around and being single, whereas all Louis really wanted was to  _commit_ to someone for once. He almost had, one time, but that relationship had gone in the trash never to be seen again. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic, really.

 

"Yeah, I guess," Louis mumbles, frowning at his now soggy cereal and standing up. He goes back to the kitchen and drops it in the sink, frowning when he hears the tv return to the story on David Cameron. He sighs and shuts his eyes, flicking his wrist and smirking when the tv turns off. "M'going out," He yells, ignoring Harry's frustration when the tv refuses to turn back on. Louis leaves the kitchen and raises an eyebrow, grabbing the remote from Harry and turning the tv back on with ease. Harry stares at him and narrows his eyes, shaking his head and looking back down at his laptop.

 

"Bloody show off," He mutters. Louis puts the remote beside Harry and starts back towards his room. "Where are you going?" 

 

"Work," Louis says, shutting the door to his room and turning the lock. He wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with Harry today. Harry tended to press on the subject of Louis's job, most of the time. Louis's come up with the excuse that he's not allowed to talk about his job, which is somewhat true when you really think about it. Still, Harry never fails to try and ask about it.

 

Sometimes he wonders if there's a tiny chance that Harry knows what he does and what he can do, but then again how  _could_ he. Louis's never used his powers in front of Harry and he knows Niall and Eleanor would never rat him out like that, so the idea always leaves his mind without another thought until later. Harry couldn't know.

 

He gets dressed quickly and slips his shoes on, brushing his teeth and grabbing his skateboard of the corner of his room. He ducks his head down and leaves his bedroom, rushing straight past Harry and leaving the flat before he has the chance he question Louis. Louis sighs in relief in heads downstairs quickly, locking the door behind him and pushing in his headphones.

 

* * *

Louis's not a stalker.

 

He can be called a lot of things, but a stalker is not one of them. Yes, maybe he has that camera set up in Harry's bedroom, but that doesn't make him a  _stalker_. It makes him interested. Curious, even. 

 

He hadn't told Niall and El to come in today, only because there really wasn't anything for them to do. He hasn't figured out how to get Golden Orchid's attention again and he's been slacking on the whole code cracking thing he's been working on. In reality, there's no reason that even  _he_  should be here. Except there's one. And that's to maybe watch the camera that he has set up in Harry's room. But he's not a stalker. 

 

He taps his pencil on his thighs, staring at the screen and trying to figure out when his life got so pathetic that he uses his smarts and skills to watch his roommate and best friend study. He's hacked into security systems and classified documents, yet here he is spying on his best friend. Nice one, Tomlinson.  

 

Sighing, he stands up, deciding to try and do something productive today as opposed to watching his best friend studying. He looks down at all of the weapons and gadgets on the table in front of him, picking up on of the broken ones and starting to look through the broken parts. 

 

" _Louis_." Louis looks up, glancing around and furrowing his brows. Someone did just say his name, didn't they? " _Lou._ " He heard that. He definitely heard that. That sounded like- A moan. That was a moan. " _Shit, Louis_." He turns around, freezing when his eyes lock on the screen. In the past year or so that he's had the camera hidden in Harry's room, this hasn't happened before. He's never - _never_ \- witnessed Harry getting himself off. There may or may not have been times where Louis himself had gotten off on Harry, but this is new. 

 

He swallows, stepping back towards the screen and sitting in his chair. His hand hovers the control to shut the screen off, because this was an invasion of privacy, right? Technically, all of this was an invasion of privacy in the first place, but this was, a different level. Yet, he can't bring himself to shut it down. Especially not when Harry's sitting here moaning Louis's name, his lips red from biting them and his cheeks pinks and flustered. Shit, he sounds so pretty when he's saying Louis's name, Louis can't just  _shut it off._ He had some self control when it came to certain things, but this? This he had no control over. 

He takes his hand off of the sensor and bites his lip. He was gonna go to hell for this, surely. Well, if the people he's killed don't send him there first. Or the thousands of other shitty things he's done withing the past three or four years. So, technically speaking, this really won't make much of a difference. He already has a guaranteed spot waiting for him in hell. Lovely. 

 

" _Fuck, Lou,_ " Harry breathes, pumping his hand on his dick faster. Louis swallows hard, glancing down at the bulge in his jeans and quickly starting to palm himself. This was on some level of wrong, right? Getting off to his best friend getting off without their knowledge? Illegal, this was illegal. Not that Louis was one for rules and laws, but when it came to Harry, well. He'd do everything in his power to protect him from any harm that may come his way. No matter what he was doing, Harry came first. That was the first thing he told himself when he found out he could do what he did. Harry came first.

 

Though, it's not his fault that Harry's moaning his name, really. There was nothing he could do to change that, so that means Harry wanted him in some way, right? Hell, he was getting off to some fantasy of Louis apparently, so maybe Louis's feelings were mutual. It wouldn't be  _bad_ if he so happened to get off on Harry getting off. He was a human, he had needs. Just because he had powers and shit doesn't mean he didn't have to get off from time to time. 

 

Louis gives up on palming himself and unzips his jeans, shoving his hand down his pants and wrapping his hand around his cock. Using his precome as lube, he starts to move his fist and jerk himself off. "Fuck," He says the same time Harry says it on the screen. "Harry," The name easily spills off his lips as it's done numerous times before. 

 

" _Wanna fuck you, Lou,"_  Harry moans and  _shit._  Louis speeds up and bites his lip, his eyes stuck on the screen. Harry's hair is stuck to his forehead and his face is completely flushed as he lets out small gasps and wines, along with mumbles of Louis's name. Was this good karma or bad karma? Was this fate telling Louis that he was too bad or he wasn't bad enough? Whichever it is, he's both grateful and regretful because out of all the shit he's done, he's not sure if the guilt of this is ever going to go away.

 

Harry comes hard minutes later with Louis's name loud on his lip and Louis quickly follows while squeezing his eyes shut. He pants quickly, glancing down at the mess of his jizz in his hand and his lap. He watched his best friend get off. No. He watched his best friend getting off to the thought of  _fucking_  him. Maybe that's a sign for Louis to go and finally make a fucking move instead of hoping that maybe Harry will eventually come to him.

 

Maybe he needs to get a fucking grip.

 

* * *

 

Liam and Harry are sat on the sofa together when Louis gets back from doing, well, whatever that was. He looks down and tries to hurry to room to avoid Harry, but Liam hears the front door shut and looks over at him. "Louis! Hey mate." God fucking  _dammit_ Liam.

 

Louis sighs and smiles as best as he can, which is probably not very convincing, but he's trying to get into his bedroom without giving away the fact that he just wanked to his best friend. Who was getting off on him. He never thought he'd see the day where this became an issue for him.

 

"Hey, Lou," Harry says, smiling up at him. Louis can't look him in the eye. Half an hour ago Harry's hair was a mess, his cheeks were red and he was moaning Louis's name. He tries not to think about how he wants to see Harry like that again, but right in front of him this time. No secret camera or anything, he just wants to see Harry absolutely wrecked in bed because of him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

 

Louis blinks. "Wouldn't wanna interrupt yours and Liam's hangout," He excuses, starting to walk to his bedroom.

 

"Liam's leaving, though." Fuck. 

 

Louis glances at Liam's who nods and stands up, grabbing his phone. "Got a date with Soph," He says. Louis wants to mentally throw him against the wall. He doesn't, though. He holds himself back, for once. After a few mental pep talks reminding him that Liam was his  _friend_ and he told himself he wasn't allowed to hurt his friends. 

 

He sighs and nods, feigning a smile and drooping his skateboard and backpack near the front door. Harry would yell at him for that later, but it's his fault for including him in things. Louis could've done with a night alone in his room with a few boxes of cereal and binge watching shows on Netflix. Now instead, he had to sit next to his best friend and act as if he didn't watch him get off and moan about wanting to fuck Louis. He could always make a move, though. Now that he sort of knew that Harry wanted him in that way. 

 

Except, he wasn't going to. Instead, he sits beside Harry and says bye to Liam as he leaves, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on the tv screen. Harry puts a movie on, some romantic comedy that Louis couldn't remember the name of, but would probably love even if he won't admit it. He bites the inside of his lip and sneaks glances over at Harry, contemplating doing something. He could kiss him, maybe. Even move closer to him, hell, you could fit the entire city of London in between the two of them.

 

He sighs and scoots over towards Harry more, to which Harry looks over at him and smiles softly, doing the same. Louis avoids eye contact again, looking towards the screen and pretending to pay attention. He can't sit still, honestly. This is why he hates watching movies. He can't stop himself from fidgeting, or using his phone or something. He can't just sit there and watch.

 

"Do you want popcorn?" Harry asks fifteen minutes into the movie. Louis looks over at him and nods. Harry pauses the movie and stands up, going into the kitchen to pop them a couple of bags of popcorn. Louis notices his phone on the counter and thinks to himself. Harry's let him use his phone before, right? 

 

Maybe there's something in there that could give him some type of clue as to what the fuck earlier had turned into. Text messages, or something. Anything.

 

He grabs Harry's phone and quickly unlocks it, going through Harry's messages and frowning when he doesn't find anything. Not even anything to Liam or Niall. What the hell? Since when was Harry good at keeping a secret like this. Harry couldn't act or lie for shit, let alone keep something from everyone he knows. This wasn't fair. He can't just be kept in the dark about this sort of thing, especially when both his love and sex life were on the line. 

 

He puts Harry's phone back after a few more minutes of going through it, making sure he's left it the way it was. Harry comes back minutes later with a giant bowl of popcorn with him, sitting even closer to Louis and setting the bowl in the middle of them. Louis smiles and grabs a handful of popcorn, keeping himself busy and his thoughts occupied. What the fuck was wrong with him today. He can take over government buildings and jeopardize politicians, yet he can't stand to be in the same room as his  _crush_ without making a complete fool of himself. Bullshit.

 

Harry falls asleep on him halfway through the movie. Louis mumbles profanities to himself and slowly lifts Harry off of him, wondering if he should use his powers to carry him to the room and lay him on the sofa to stay safe. He chooses the latter, standing slowly and moving the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table. He fixes Harry's position so he's comfortable and lays one of the blankets over him before retreating back into his bedroom and laying on his own bed. 

 

* * *

Things are supposed to go according to plan. Louis specifically makes sure everyone knows exactly where they're supposed to be and what they're supposed to do before he does  _anything._ Yet sometimes, it still gets fucked up. He's trying to figure out why this happens.

 

"What do you  _mean_  Niall's not here today? I specifically needed him!" Louis complains, narrowing his eyes at Eleanor. She does it back to him, crossing her arms. 

 

"He's  _sick,"_ She says, pushing Louis to the side and tying her hair up into a ponytail. She pulls her mask back on and Louis rolls his eyes, flipping her off and aiming his wrist at the handle on the door before pressing button beside his wrist and blowing the handle off of the door. "Why do you need him?" She asks, kicking the door open and moving to the side. Louis sighs and puts his glasses back on, leading the way inside with Eleanor right behind him.

 

"Secretary here that I needed him to persuade. They'd know all of the codes to the building and I needed him to get the off of her," He explains, pulling Eleanor into one of the bathroom and locking the door. "Now what, then?" He asks, thinking of a different way he could access the different rooms in the building. He could break the doors, but that would just trigger the alarms and he wanted to make this the least messy as possible. No accidental deaths or anything this time. Deaths on purpose? Maybe. 

 

Eleanor stares at him for a minute then smirks, earning a confused stare from Louis. "Louis," She says, grinning. "You know what works just as well as persuasion?" 

 

"What?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Mind control."

 

Louis blinks and frowns. "But neither of us can-" He starts, before realizing what she means. "No," He immediately says. "No, no, no. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of needing his help."

 

"He's our only option, Lou," She tells him and he sighs. The whole setting off alarms thing seemed better now than before. He barely liked that he couldn't do all of this without Niall and Eleanor, he didn't want to drag  _him_  into this, as well. Louis's made it perfectly clear to everyone he knows that he's independent and doesn't need anyone else to do his job for him. Except for this part right here, but at least his dignity wouldn't have been lost if Niall hadn't gotten fucking  _sick._  


"Fine, whatever, fuck it. Call him. Tell him to be here in less than twenty minutes or I'm turning all of his lights out," He mumbles, crossing his arms and watching as Eleanor pulled her phone out and dialed. How fucking  _pathetic_  was this? Why couldn't he just break all the doors and shoot anyone that got in his way? 

 

He sits against the bathroom walls and aimlessly creates sparks in the palm of his hand, glaring at them as he listens to Eleanor speak on the phone in a hushed tone. He clenches his fist, accidentally causing one of the lights to go out. He may have been a tiny bit upset about the situation at hand.

 

"He's doing that thing he does when he's pissed off," Eleanor says. Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, flickering with sparks again and shutting his eyes. 

 

There's a bang at the door fifteen minutes later and Louis mutters something that Eleanor can't make out, standing up and flicking his wrist to unlock the door. Eleanor has one of her weapons in prep just in case it happens not to be  _him,_  which Louis may or may not be silently hoping that it isn't. 

 

He turns around when the door opens, staring blankly with his arms crossed and his hip cocked to the side. "Nicholas," He greets, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Louis," Nick replies with a smirk, leaning against the door frame and running a hand through his hair. Louis wants to electrocute him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, then?" He asks, standing straight. Louis ignores the question and pushes past him, making sure the hallway's clear before hurrying down the corridor. "Was he always this dramatic?" Louis hears him ask Eleanor behind him. Louis balls his hands into fists and turns around, narrowing his eyes at Nick and attempting to control his anger. It's not working. 

 

"Have you always been this much of a twat?" He retaliates, feeling his fingers heat up. He lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head, turning back around and checking around the corner. 

 

"Glad you've missed me," Nick say sarcastically, him and Eleanor catching up to Louis. "You should be a bit nice to me, you know."

 

"And why is that?" Louis scoffs, his voice incredulous. 

 

"Maybe because the last time you saw me, you tried to kill me."

 

"Yeah well," Louis begins, shooting a pulse of electricity around the corner and smirking. "Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me." He glances around the corner and starts walking ahead of Nick. He can feel Eleanor behind the both of them, amused and smug. This was probably her entire plan, honestly. Niall probably isn't even sick. He's sure she made it up just for a chance to piss Louis off and irritate him for the entire mission. This will probably end in one of two ways. Sex or murder. 

 

"You said it was mutual!"

 

"I lied!" He exclaims, glancing around to make sure he hasn't gained any unwanted attention. He sighs and looks back up at Nick, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes. "Of course the feeling wasn't fucking mutual after almost a year, you fucking dickhead." He swallows and and shakes his head, turning around and walking again. "Anyways. If I really tried to kill you, you'd be six feet under right now. I don't miss." He says the last part with as much venom as he can muster up, hoping that covers up any vulnerability he may have shown. 

 

It stays quiet between the three of them until they get to the reception desk, Louis turning back around and avoiding eye contact with Nick. "Go get her to give you the pass codes for the restricted rooms," He orders and Nick obliges. "Don't say a fucking word," Louis tells Eleanor before she has a chance to speak. "I'm over him."

 

"I wasn't going to say anything," Eleanor defends, raising her hands in surrender. "But I'm sure a one night stand wouldn't hurt-"

 

"No."

 

"Fine. You used to be a lot more fun."

 

"You used to be a lot less annoying." 

 

"Got it," Nick says and Louis jumps slightly, facing him and grabbing the paper from his hand. "Now what?"

 

Louis looks over the paper, scanning the codes through his glasses and handing the paper to Eleanor. "You leave." He smiles sarcastically and walks around Nick, gesturing for Eleanor to follow. "Thanks," He yells in a short tone, not glancing back at where he's left Nick standing. He can hear Nick calling for him, but he also couldn't care less. It's not the first time he's needed Nick's help for something, but hopefully it would be the last. Just because he was over him doesn't mean he wasn't going to be bitter about it for the rest of his life. Maybe he should've killed him when he had the chance, then he could've avoided all of this bullshit and maybe Niall would've fucking showed up.

 

He doesn't really know what they're here for, in all honesty. All he remembers, is hacking into their system and finding out about some sort of device that can almost do everything Louis can do. Louis doesn't like competition. He also doesn't like people having things that he wants. So clearly, both of his least favorite things are being combined into one and he was going to fix it.

 

Eleanor takes out the two security guards in front of the door and Louis transfer the code from his glasses to the door's lock. It opens without hesitation and Louis smirks, entering the room. His eyes land on the sphere shaped object in the middle of the room, connected to far too many wires for Louis's liking. This was the thing? The one that was supposed to do everything he could do? Seemed like bullshit to him. 

 

He sighs and pulls it off the wire, jumping and almost dropping it when he hears an alarm go off. He turns around and looks at Eleanor with wide eyes before running out of the room with her right behind him.

 

"Must be important, then," He yells, blasting and few security guards out of the way as they rush down the hallway. Eleanor shoots at the ones behind them before they have a chance to shoot at the two of them, turning back around and following after Louis when the hallway's cleared. 

 

"Yeah," She yells back, almost out of breath. "No shit."

 

He laughs and pushes open the exit, locking it from the outside to make sure none of the security guards can make it out while they're still there. He looks up at the outside security camera and flips it off before electrocuting it and destroying it. Eleanor rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, pulling him into the car and driving off before he can thing of something else that could higher the risk of them getting caught. 

 

Louis tosses the sphere thing in the back seat and takes his glasses off, looking over at Eleanor with a grin. "That was fun."

 

* * *

 

Louis glances down at the object on the table and frowns, poking at it. He broke into a building and had to endure thirty minutes of Nick Grimshaw for this? It didn't even do half the things that it had been made out to do. 

 

"El, are you sure we've got the right one?" He asks, staring at it and squinting. This had to do something, honestly. They wouldn't have had it all locked up in a restricted room with loads of security for no reason, surely. 

 

Eleanor looks over and raises an eyebrow, standing beside Louis and picking it up. She sighs and presses down on the bottom of it, causing it to light up with greens and blues. Louis blinks and goes to grab it from her, only to instantly be shocked as soon as he places a finger on it. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" He says, looking down at his hands and then back up at the device. Eleanor shrugs, placing it back down on the table and stepping back. Louis narrows his eyes and hovers his hand over it, shooting it with a strike of electricity. He smirks when it shuts down, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Louis Tomlinson is undefeated. 

 

He turns around and opens his mouth to say something to Eleanor, only to be cut off by being hit with electricity from behind. He falls to the floor with a loud thud, earning a confused glance from Eleanor. He frowns, standing up slowly and facing the device on the table. It was a small sphere type thing, clearly designed to work  _against_  Louis's energy. 

 

"Are they trying to kill me?!" Louis exclaims. It's gonna take a lot more than a fucking ball to take him down, honestly. He's slightly offended that they seem to think he's as weak as he is. "Is that what this is for? To get rid of me? This tiny fucking thing?"

 

"M'sure that's what people say before you kill them as well, Louis," Eleanor states. Louis glares at her, flipping her off before focusing his attention back on the device. He has to disarm this thing before it  _does_  manage to hurt him. Was he really that much of a nuisance to society that they had it out for him? Yeah, maybe he murdered the Prime Minister, and sure maybe he hacked a system and had them deliver an entire truckload of dildos to each and every member of Parliament, but that doesn't mean they should want him  _dead_. 

 

"They want me dead! I should break that fucking thing right now, what the fuck is wrong with them?!" He says, his voice going higher pitch with each word. If he destroys this thing, then what comes next? Something better, more efficient in offing him? Something bigger than him? No, he couldn't let that happen, he needs to shut their whole plan down. Get rid of whoever was in charge. "Figure out who made this," He demands. "But turn this off first so I can fuck with it." Eleanor sighs, but does as she's told before sitting at where Niall's usual station was and beginning her research.

 

Louis hesitantly grabs the sphere and stares at it, frowning and putting it back down onto the table. Maybe he could use this against them. He could make it better suited for himself, to amplify his own powers as opposed to it trying to weaken him. He smirks and picks it up again, sitting down at his desk and beginning to take it apart. 

 

The lights flicker for a minute and he glances over at Eleanor, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't do that," He says, looking up at the lights when they flicker again. Eleanor shakes her head and shrugs, standing up and grabbing one of the guns from off the table. "Not again," He mumbles, standing up and grabbing the device, hiding it in a locked compartment under his desk and grabbing his glasses. He didn't have his suit on and neither did Eleanor, but he's sure the two of them could handle whatever was about to happen without them.

 

"Why don't you just get rid of him already?" Eleanor asks, aiming the gun in any direction she hears noise. Louis's palms start getting hot and pulses of electricity begin to form into a ball in each one. 

 

"I could, but-" The lights shut off and Louis sighs. "He's cute. You turn them back on. My hands are a bit preoccupied."

 

She rolls her eyes and concentrates on Louis's powers, turning the lights back on. "Where is he, then?"

 

"Behind you, love." Louis and Eleanor both turn and face where the voice came from, Eleanor quickly shooting without hesitation. Golden Orchid dodges the shot and raises an eyebrow. "That was a bit drastic, don't you think?"

 

"This has gotten a bit annoying, don't you think?"  Louis asks, shooting the pulse of energy towards Golden Orchid's direction. He's gotten past the point where he'd rather get laid than off him, to be honest. Golden Orchid moves out of the way and steps towards the both of them. "What are you even doing here, I haven't got anybody."

 

"No, but you have something," Golden Orchid says. Louis frowns, realizing he means the sphere. Why would he want that? It was made to kill Louis, he couldn't give that back to anybody. "Give it back."

 

Louis scoffs and shakes his head. "They're trying to  _kill me._  Do you know what that thing does? Did they tell you what it's designed for?" He wasn't just about to hand over the device that could very possibly end him. 

 

Eleanor glances between the both of them, getting ready to take another shot before Golden Orchid notices, subtly wrapping a vine around her ankle and tripping her before she can shoot. Louis frowns, and shoots another electrical pulse towards him, then shoots another to break the vine off of Eleanor's foot. She stands up and grabs the gun off the floor, pointing it again and keeping her eyes on him and his hands. Louis steps closer to him just as Eleanor does the same, cornering him. 

 

"I'm not handing over the possible cause of my death," Louis emphasizes, narrowing his eyes. "You can try to take it. You won't win, but you can try." Golden Orchid glances between the both of them and sighs, shutting his eyes before generating a force field in front of him. Eleanor and Louis both give each other look and sigh, stepping away. Golden Orchid slowly lowers the force field as Eleanor lowers her weapon, only to quickly shoot her thigh with thorns. Louis reacts immediately, running towards him and tackling him. 

 

He pins his wrists to the ground and stares at him, contemplating taking his mask off. He recognizes him, he thinks. The eyes look familiar, even if he can only see the color. He straddles his hips and keeps him held down, wrapping a and around both of his wrists as well as he can and pressing a button on the side of his glasses.

 

"What are you doing?" Golden Orchid asks. Louis blinks and ignores him, speaking a command to his glasses.

 

"Identify him."

 

"No- Fuck, don't do that," He says quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis continues and watches as his glasses scan over his face. He was going to figure out who he was and he was going to find a way to end all of this now. He couldn't have Golden Orchid constantly ruining his plans and fucking things up like this. Yes, a few of the times  _may_  have been specifically for his attention, but the one time he's actually trying to do something that doesn't  _effect_  anyone else whatsoever, he decides he wants to play hero. Fuck that, then.

 

"Identified," Louis reads out, reading the information on the screen. "Harry Edward Styles." He freezes and reads over the name again, his face falling. "You're-" He lets go of Golden Orchid's wrists and pulls his mask off, blinking and opening his mouth to say something. Except, no words come out and he's sat there in shock. It's Harry. It's always been Harry, he's been going back and forth with Harry for years. "Harry."

 

"Louis," Harry says in a soft voice, looking at Louis with sad eyes. Louis slowly lets go of him and stands up, blinking and staring at him in shock. "I'm sorry."

 

"You didn't tell me?" Louis asks, his voice cracking. Harry stands and bites his lip, sighing.

 

"To be fair, you didn't tell me either."

 

"No, but you  _knew,"_  Louis replies. The room goes silent for a moment and it's killing him. He thinks back to every encounter the two of them have ever had and now that he thinks about it, he's not sure how this got past him. It should've been obvious, he knew Harry's voice and the way Harry always put his hair into a bun. His height, the shape of his lips, Louis should've  _known._ How had he been so oblivious to it? 

 

He takes his glasses off and tosses them to the side, starring at Harry and biting the inside of his lip. He doesn't know what to do, now. He can't  _hurt_ Harry. He just can't, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

 

"Now what, then?" He asks, trying to control his emotions. He didn't need to blow any fuses right now. He thinks over all of their confrontations and frowns when he remembers Iron Arrow. "Okay, then who's-"

 

"Liam." Well  _shit._ "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry, Louis." 

 

Louis really doesn't know what to think right now. He doesn't know how he could've been so oblivious to the fact that Golden Orchid had really been Harry the whole time, let alone the fact that Liam was Iron Arrow. Really, only Liam would have a power as lame as perfect aim. That also explains all of the flowers and plants in Harry's room, the fact that it never rained on Harry's birthday and how it  _always_ snowed on Louis's birthday when he wanted it to. It was always cloudy when Harry was sick and it was always clear, blue skies when he was in a good mood. 

 

He stares at the ground blankly, trying to process everything and figure out how it had gotten past him like this. "Listen- I don't care what you think you're doing, but I can't give you that thing," Louis tells him, his voice having gone quiet. Harry raises an eyebrow, about to ask why, but Louis beats him to it. "It's challenges my powers. It's probably stronger than me and- You can't give it back to them. Just let me disarm it and get rid of it." 

 

Harry stares at him and sighs. "One condition."

 

"What?" He asks. He was willing to do anything for Harry at this point. 

 

"Turn off the camera in my room." 

 

Louis goes silent and blinks, looking up. Harry's arms are crossed with a smirk on his face. 

 

_Shit._

* * *

Louis stays locked in his room for the next two weeks. The device had been disarmed and Harry got rid of it because he didn't trust Louis to do it. That was understandable. 

 

It's been a while since he's done anything normal. He's forgotten what it's like, not hacking into things and finding out all of the world's secret. Instead, he has to entertain himself with shitty Youtube videos and Niall's irrelevant Snapchats. 

 

Eleanor's been around a couple of times, trying to convince him to break into Buckingham Palace or fuck with all of the Tourist's electronics. Yet, as fun as all of that sounds, he didn't see the point in any if it if he knew the person that would be trying to stop him was Harry. He usually did these things to get Golden Orchid's attention, but now if he wanted it, all he had to do was yell Harry's name down the hall. It just didn't have the same vibe that it had before he had found out. Maybe not knowing had been for the better. 

 

There's a knock on his bedroom door as he enters the third week of refusing to interact with society, to which he assumes is either Eleanor or Niall. "Piss off. I'm rotting," He calls, smothering his face in his pillow and pulling his blanket up further. The person knocks again and Louis sighs, turning over and glaring at the door as if the person can see them. "I'm not going to break into the Buckingham Palace for the third time."

 

"That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but it's nice to know you're making good choices now." Louis sits up when he hears Harry's voice from the other side of the door. He hadn't spoken to Harry since he decided he was going to die alone in his bedroom. Which had, unfortunately, been after he got rid of the camera in Harry's room. God, he doesn't even know what Harry could look like now. Three weeks is a long time, right? People can change a lot in three weeks. 

 

He sighs and flicks his wrist, unlocking the door. Harry opens the door slowly and comes in, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Louis raises an eyebrow and stares at the flowers. 

 

"I bought these," Harry says quickly. "They aren't as nice as mine, but, I figured you could do without any powers for a bit." He hands the flowers to Louis and Louis grabs them, smiling softly. "I miss you," Harry says, his eyes on the ground. Louis looks back up at him and bites his lip.

 

"I miss you, too," He says softly, setting the flowers to the side. He'll find a place for them later.

 

It goes quiet again and Louis doesn't know what to say. Is there really anything to say? 

 

"Eleanor and Niall said they were worried about you." Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. There really wasn't a reason to be worried about him. Sure, maybe he's cut himself off from the rest of the world and refuses to rejoin civilization for as long as he can help it, but they really shouldn't be worried. It was better than putting people in danger, he figures. He was a threat to society, is what the government described him as. Or, well, Dark Lightning was. Louis Tomlinson was just a kid that cheated his way through University and didn't have a proper job. 

 

"Tell them not to be," Louis tells him, laying back down and covering his face with his hands. He hasn't shaved in a while and his face has gotten all scruffy and dirty. He's too lazy to fix it. Whatever. Everyone's always told him he looks hot with it, anyways. "I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself."

 

"I'm worried about you." Louis doesn't reply. "S'gotten boring, not having anyone to go back and forth with. Who am I supposed to tease about their height now?"

 

Louis groans. "M'five nine."

 

"Keep thinking that." 

 

He flips him off and Harry laughs, sitting on the edge of Louis's bed. Louis questions whether or not he should bring up the time Harry had gotten off on camera, because if Harry knew that the camera was there then he clearly knew that Louis would've been watching him at that point. Did he do it on purpose? He must've done it on purpose. unless he had assumed Louis wouldn't have been paying attention. Yet something tells him that wasn't the case. 

 

"You got off to me," Louis says without thinking. He has always struggled with biting his tongue. 

 

Harry blinks and stares at him, staying quiet. Well alright then, Louis's gone and fucked it all up. That was clearly something he wasn't meant to see and now Harry knows he's seen it. He shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place. He needs a fucking filter, or something. Maybe he could build something for that. That'd be somewhat useful and not destructive. He'll look into it later. 

 

"Sorry," He apologizes, pushing his hair back. He should get a hair cut soon. His hair's gotten long and harder to manage. He doesn't like it. He'll let Harry stick to the whole long hair, don't care thing. 

 

"Don't be. Wanted you to see."

 

Louis doesn't know what to say to that. He bites his lip before smiling and shaking his head, looking at Harry. "You are such a slut." 

 

Harry laughs and shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "Worked though, didn't it?"

 

"How has it worked? We're both still lonely and single, except difference is, you're enjoying it and I'm miserable." He pouts for the full affect, but Harry just shakes his head. That didn't work. It usually does.

 

"And whose fault is that, Lewis? V'already put myself out there, it's your turn to work at it. I've been sat here waiting for a knight in shining armor, but apparently I've gotten the Evil Wizard instead. Haven't even kidnapped me. You're slacking."

 

Louis grabs the front of Harry's shirt and pulls him down, connecting their lips and taking Harry by surprise. The both shut their eyes as their lips move in sync while they kiss, Harry tangling his fingers in Louis's hair. Louis pulls away and opens his eyes, staring at Harry and raising an eyebrow.

 

"You gonna shut up, now?" He asks.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles fondly before leaning back down and kisses him again. Louis smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, only pulling away again when he feels drips of water falling onto his hair. Him and Harry both look up, smiling in amusement when he sees a small gray cloud above them, complete with rain and lightning. The lightning thing must've been on his end. 

 

"That's pretty shit then, innit? We kiss and we get a storm cloud. Not very positive," Louis teases, poking at Harry's chest. 

 

"You're the one that's added the lightning," Harry replies, grinning like mad. Louis sticks his tongue out at him and snaps his fingers, the lightning disappearing. 

 

"You were saying?" He smirks. Harry scoffs, doing the same and smirking when the cloud disappears in all. "Show off," Louis mutters. He bites his lip and softens for a minutes. "Are we gonna talk about this? We can't be- Doing whatever this is while trying to kill each other at the same time."

 

"Are we dating? I won't try to kill you if we're dating. That being said, I don't want a boyfriend that kills people for fun."

 

Louis narrows his eyes. "I don't  _kill people_ for fun. I do it because they're assholes and they deserve it." That was a valid reason, right? If someone was a piece of shit, then they didn't deserve any mercy from Louis. It was usually politicians that were the assholes, but he's found himself getting pissed out in public when he's not supposed to be do anything to do with his powers. He's hurt people who have misgendered people, harassed women, or have been all around shitty people. He's a good person. In a way. Maybe he's a tad bit extreme, but someone has to be.

 

"You keep it to a minimum and things will be fine," Harry tells him.

 

"Is this permission to continue doing what I do?" He kind of really didn't want to stop. He's gotten so used to it that he doesn't know what he'd do if he couldn't anymore. The most job experience he's had was working at Toys R Us and the movie theater when he was still in secondary school. He doubts there's very many places willing to hire him with the little amount of experience he did have. And anyways, working was boring. He'd rather piss people off and not have to worry about anything else. 

 

"Yeah, why not. It's boring without you wreaking havoc everywhere. There hasn't been a power outage in a while. Heard someone being a dick on the tube today. You would've electrocuted them."

 

"They would've deserved it," Louis says, his voice defensive. Assholes deserve to have shitty things done to them. An eye for an eye, or something like that. Whatever, he knows what he does. It's acceptable. 

 

"Sure." Harry grins and so does Louis. 

 

This is definitely gonna work.

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://pointstohome.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
